


In Motion

by likebunnies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Ficlet, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia can't stop moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Motion

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was because of time and editing, but I thought Leia could have taken more time to grieve than she did. So this is why she didn't. I have only seen the movie once so all errors are due to my brain not being able to remember everything. Haven't written anything Star Wars in years since I wrote a story for a friend that required me to read a whole bunch of EU books. Good use of my time.

Leia couldn't stop moving. Not now. Not ever. 

She didn't give in and stop the rapid pace of her life when she fell in love. Han would follow her from planet to planet on various diplomatic meetings, often looking like he wanted to be somewhere else but knowing full well how much work it was going to take to keep the peace. Leia didn't even stop long enough so they could get married. She told him they'd get around to it someday when the galaxy was safe for everyone. When the dark side was gone forever. 

Leia even kept going when their son was born. Others raised the surly, tempestuous child. Luke. Han. Even Chewie. They did their best with him, often more a raging storm of emotions than a boy. She always had so much to do. When Ben was a toddler, no one asked when they were going to have another one. Everyone could see that she barely had time for him... or his father. If she ever thought about having more children, it was a secret to everyone. 

Then when he turned... when she lost Luke and Han and her son... the only way she could keep going was by never stopping. If she stopped, she would have died from the heartache. The Resistance needed her. Soon the First Order had taken too much from her and she wouldn't quit until she made sure they no longer existed. It was a never ending battle between the light and the dark and while it waged on, she could remain busy. This way she didn't have to think about being alone. About the men in her life and everything they had done. 

Even now, when the only man she ever truly loved was dead, she had to keep going. She could feel it immediately... an absence forming in her heart and the entire galaxy bigger than any legend created around him. Bigger than that damn Star Killer. He was gone. Han was gone and she should have told him she loved him one more time but she thought that there was always time. They always had more time. Time to keep going, hoping someday they'd be going in the same direction.

She felt her world shatter but sat for just a brief moment. She mourned someone she knew she could never really hold no matter how much she loved him. 

For he could never stop moving, either.


End file.
